Facebook'owa znajomość
Właściwie to nawet sam nie wiem kiedy założyłem konto na Facebooku. Jeszcze niedawno internetowy świat był dla mnie pojęciem obcym. Do tej pory skupiłem się na układaniu sobie życia u boku innej osoby. Tą osobą była Basia. Muszę przyznać że zakochałem się w niej równie szybko jak szybko okazało się że jest po raz pierwszy w ciąży. Myślicie że się załamałem? Nic z tych rzeczy. Cieszyliśmy się oboje. Kochałem ją bez reszty i każdego dnia starałem się jej to okazywać. Niebawem wzięliśmy ślub i wreszcie zamieszkaliśmy razem. A potem życie a właściwie kilka dobrych lat potoczyło się w pędzie i wirze codzienności. Praca, dom, obowiązki. Nie powiem było ciężko. Nie raz brakowało pieniędzy i czasu na wszystko ale dawaliśmy radę. W międzyczasie Basia znowu zaszła w ciążę. Dziewięć miesięcy później miałem dobrze płatną pracę, wspaniałą żonę i dwie śliczne córeczki Zosię i Hanię. Dzieci rosły szybko i zdrowo. Kiedy poszły do szkoły okazało się że wreszcie mogę trochę odetchnąć od nie ubłagalnie pędzącego życia. To znaczy przychodzi taki czas w życiu faceta że zamiast dorabiać po godzinach wraca do domu, siada na kanapie przed telewizorem i nie ma z tego powodu ani wyrzutów sumienia ani pustej lodówki. Basia też znalazła dobrze płatną pracę więc powodziło nam się jak mało komu. Byłem szczęśliwy. Wierzyłem że zasłużyłem na szczęście swoją ciężką pracą i niezliczoną ilością kropel potu jaką wylałem aby móc żyć tak jak w tamtej chwili. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło kiedy zarejestrowałem konto na Facebooku. W jednej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo zaniedbałem swoje życie towarzyskie. W zaledwie kilka dni miałem na koncie ponad stu znajomych i ciągle otrzymywałem nowe zaproszenia. Naprawdę fajnie było odnowić niektóre znajomości. "Stary gdzieś ty się podziewał przez te wszystkie lata?" Jak to gdzie? Żyłem dla rodziny a dziś byłem w sytuacji gdzie mogłem pogodzić pracę z przyjemnością. Kiedy wydawało się że moje spokojne, ułożone życie właśnie zaczęło się oddychać otrzymałem zaproszenie z aplikacji o nazwie "MALKAH". "Witaj Tomaszu! Według moich informacji masz 31 lat, żonę Barbarę oraz dwoje dzieci: Zosię i Hanię. Teraz już nie musisz się martwić o waszą przyszłość. Kliknij "lubię to" a "MALKAH" każdego dnia doradzi, podpowie lub ostrzeże cię o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie bądź obojętny na los. Spójrz w przyszłość razem z "MALKAH". Początkowo odebrałem to jako wręcz horoskopo-podobną aplikację. Moje dane były ogólnodostępne dla wszystkich i zachęcała ogólna liczba lajków. Aż 3564 kliknięć "lubię to". Nie wiem co mną wówczas kierowało bo nigdy nie byłem przesądny a horoskopy czytałem tylko z braku innej lektury ale kliknąłem w "lubię to". "Witaj w krainie MALKAH - powitał mnie baner. Odtąd twoje życie nabierze zupełnie innego kształtu. Rozsunąłeś zasłony prawdy i to co dotąd było nieznane stanie się dla ciebie drogą i prawdą" Następnego dnia po powrocie z pracy założyłem ciepłe kapcie, zrobiłem sobie aromatyczną kawę i zasiadłem przed ekran monitora. Facebook powitał mnie kilkoma nowymi zaproszeniami od znajomych oraz jedną wiadomością od aplikacji "MALKAH". Miałem mnóstwo czasu. Dziewczynki będą jeszcze kilka godzin w szkole a Basia wróci z pracy dopiero późnym wieczorem. Zaakceptowałem zaproszenia i wszedłem na wiadomość od "MALKAH - Poznaj nieznane". Na ekranie pojawił się jakby pionowy schemat. Miałem do wyboru: Tomek, Basia, Zosia, Hania, Porada. Uśmiechnąłem się i kliknąłem w Basia. Spodziewałem się zobaczyć wróżbo podobny wiersz w stylu interaktywnych wróżek ale moim oczom ukazał się taki tekst: "Witaj Tomaszu! Zdecydowałeś się otworzyć wrota wiedzy które do tej pory znajdowały się po za zasięgiem twojego wzroku. Oto one: Dokładnie za 27 minut zadzwoni do ciebie Basia i poinformuje cię że musi zostać dzisiaj dłużej w pracy. Wytłumaczy się nadmiarem obowiązków. Jednak to nie będzie prawda. Basia cię okłamuje. Od przeszło roku potajemnie spotyka się z Wojtkiem. Dziś także będą razem. Zrobią to w służbowej ubikacji. Zapewne nie do końca uwierzysz w wiarygodność MALKAH ale prawda nosi moje imię. Jako dowód sprawdź po powrocie jej majteczki. Będą mokre i zapewne ich zapach będzie nosił woń której nie pomylisz z niczym innym niż spermą Wojtka." Wściekłem się! Pomyślałem że to jakiś niesmaczny żart. Nie wyobrażałem sobie kto mógłby w tak perfidny sposób obrazić mnie oraz moją żonę. Zawsze świetnie nam się układało tak w rozmowie jak i w łóżku. To było ohydne. Chciałem czym prędzej kliknąć w charakterystyczne "nie lubię" na stronie. Jednak okazało się że aplikacja nie posiada takiego odnośnika. To stąd tyle laików, pomyślałem. Opuściłem to miejsce. Chciałem o tym po prostu zapomnieć. Włączyłem sobie jakąś muzykę kiedy niebawem odezwał się telefon. To była Basia... Byłem w szoku kiedy oznajmiła mi że musi dzisiaj zostać dłużej w pracy. Tłumaczyła się tak jak przepowiedział MALKAH. Trudno w kilku słowach ująć jak się wówczas poczułem. Nieopisany ból rozpaczy zalał moje serce. Poświęciłem tej rodzinie absolutnie wszystko. Absolutnie każdą minutę. Każdą krople krwi i miłości. Wydaje mi się że wówczas jeszcze nie do końca wierzyłem że to może okazać się prawdą. Gdzieś na tylnych półkach zranionego umysłu tliła się iskierka nadziei że zostałem wplątany w jakąś perfidna grę w której także uczestniczyła moja żona. Jednak moje nadzieje przepadły kiedy rzeczywiście odkryłem na jej majteczkach cuchnące, lepkie ślady. Zupełnie nie wiedziałem jak mam się zachować. Mogłem przecież zrobić potworną awanturę. Pobić ją. Taki byłem wściekły. Jednak milczałem. Kiedy położyliśmy się do łóżka a z pokoju obok usłyszałem cichutki, miarowy oddech moich dzieci, zapłakałem. To tak potwornie bolało. Chciałem wyć albo umrzeć ale najgorsze dopiero miało nadejść... Następnego dnia po nieprzespanej nocy nie poszedłem do pracy. Wytłumaczyłem się wszystkim złym samopoczuciem i zostałem w domu. Odczekałem kiedy Basia i dzieci wyjdą z domu i włączyłem komputer. Potworne myśli wirowały mi po głowie. Jeżeli to co wczoraj okazało się prawdą to jakie ukryte prawdy kryją się pod odnośnikami Zosia i Hania? Rodziło się jeszcze jedno pytanie? Kim u licha jest MALKAH lub czym jest? Nie wiem czy byłem gotowy zmierzyć się z kolejną odsłoną prawdy ale do cholery byłem głową tej rodziny. Zostałem zdradzony ale musiałem przecież walczyć o dzieci. Nie wyobrażałem sobie dalszego z życia u boku kobiety która mnie oszukuje. Mimo wszystko postanowiłem być twardy. Wszedłem na stronę i drżącą dłonią kliknąłem odnośnik - Zosia. Nie wiem jaka siła sprawiła że tamtego dnia nie postradałem zmysłów. Kiedy przeczytałem co ma nastąpić a wierzyłem w to że tak będzie jak jasna cholera, znowu zalałem się łzami. Boże mój dlaczego... W tamtej chwili tylko tyle mogłem zrobić. "Witaj Tomaszu! Po raz kolejny otwierasz okna innego wymiaru. Wymiaru gdzie gdzie prawda nie skrywa się pod parasolem zamkniętych powiek. Zostań z MALKAH. Obdarzę cię wiedzą z której nie każdemu będzie dany zaszczyt korzystać. Jedyna prawda. Oto ona: Twoja starsza córeczka Zosia jest śliczną dziewczynką. Ma cudowne blond loczki i błękitno kryształowe oczka. Jednak nawet na najczystszych diamentach kiedyś pojawiają się rysy. Kilka tygodni temu w klasie twojej córeczki zorganizowano coroczną akcję badania wzroku. Stwierdzono wówczas u Zosi minimalną wadę oczu. Okulistka zasugerowała okularki korekcyjne które w krótkim czasie naprawią wykrytą wadę. Niestety sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza. Tomaszu twoja córka cierpi na rzadką chorobę zaćmę całkowitą która spowoduje że za około trzy lata całkowicie oślepnie. Nic nie jest w stanie zatrzymać postępującej choroby. Jej życie zamieni się w koszmar kiedy pewnej nocy na wskutek swojej ślepoty zabłądzi na mieście i zostanie brutalnie zgwałcona oraz pobita. Będzie niewidoma i resztę swojego życia spędzi na wózku inwalidzkim." Zacząłem się modlić żeby to nie okazało się prawdą ale po chwili dotarło do mnie że nie chce się modlić do Boga który pozwoliłby żeby mojemu dziecku zadano takie okrucieństwo. Wiadomość od MALKAH czymkolwiek to było dotycząca Basi okazała się prawdą. Uwierzyłem że to też się spełni. Tego dnia potrzebowałem czegoś mocniejszego żeby nie okazać po sobie strachu oraz rozpaczy. Musiałem się napić. Nie dużo. Tyle tylko ażeby zachować pozory normalności mimo tylu zadanych katuszy. Kiedy dziewczynki wróciły ze szkoły. Chciałem do nich podbiec i przytulić je najmocniej jak potrafię. A szczególnie Zosię. Jednak to Zosia podbiegła do mnie, wlepiła we mnie swoje błękitne oczy i zapytała - Tatusiu czy podobają ci się moje nowe okularki? Byłem ojcem tej rodziny. Mimo ogromu nieszczęść jakie miały niebawem nas spotkać to ja powinienem stać na straży normalności. Nie chciałem żeby ta wiedza stała się dla nas ciężarem a wręcz przeciwnie. Postanowiłem nie dać się złamać i od teraz bacznie obserwować co miało dalej się wydarzyć. Musiałem temu zapobiec. Uwierzyłem że potrafię obrócić bieg przyszłości. Złamać krzywą przestrzeni i zbudować rozdział w karcie naszej historii inny niż przepowiedziany przez MALKAH. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem jak tego dokonam ale stało się to wówczas moim celem. Na razie jednak zostawiłem wszystko po staremu choć nie wyobrażacie sobie jak trudno spojrzeć w oczy kobiecie którą kochasz wiedząc że zdradza cię niczym perfidna wesz. Nie jesteście w stanie sobie wyobrazić jakie uczucia targają mą duszą kiedy kładę rękę na policzku córeczki wiedząc że niedługo przestanie mnie oglądać. Kolejny dzień i kolejna odsłona. Zadzwoniłem do pracy i wziąłem kilka dni urlopu. Dzieciaki przytuliłem mocno jak nigdy i odesłałem do szkoły. Basia martwiła się o mnie że źle wyglądam. Nie wierzę jej. Na wychodne do pracy pocałowała mnie w usta ale jej fałszywy pocałunek smakował niczym fekalna lura. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem co z nami będzie. Pora na odsłonę Hani. Pomyślałem że niewiedza o tym wszystkim była by dla mnie niebem ale było już za późno. Spojrzałem w głąb otchłani a otchłań spojrzała w głąb mnie. Kliknąłem - Hania. "Witaj Tomaszu! Otwierasz kolejny rozdział księgi prawdy. Wiedza jest darem a strach zapowiedzią klęski. Nie lękaj się prawdy. Oto ona: Ty i Basia byliście wzorowym małżeństwem. Jednak jedno z was postanowiło spróbować owocu z zakazanego drzewa. Sama myśl o tym rozdziera twoje zranione serce a cóż dopiero całe życie u boku osoby która cię tak potwornie zraniła. Nie będziecie tak potrafili żyć. Za około rok weźmiecie rozwód. Wasza rozłąka szczególnie mocno uderzy dzieci. Nie będą potrafiły znieść myśli że dotąd kochający się mama i tata już nie będą razem. Tak oto pewnego dnia zamyślona Hania będzie wracać ze szkoły. W ten dzień będzie padał deszcz a niebo zasłonią czarne chmury. Wejdzie na przejście dla pieszych ale zapomni się wcześniej rozglądnąć w prawo i w lewo i znowu w prawo. Tak jak ją uczyłeś Tomaszu. Samochód nie zdąży wyhamować. Będziecie jej ostatnią myślą i wspomnieniem" Zdawałem sobie sprawy że wcześniej czy później musimy rozstać się z Basią. Mógłbym próbować zmienić bieg wydarzeń i po prostu udawać że nic się nie stało. Nie będzie rozwodu to nie będzie wypadku. Wypadku przez nas. To tak jak ja bym siedział za kierownicą samochodu który zabije mi córkę. Jednak tak się nie da. Żaden człowiek nie potrafiłby by już wrócić do normalności dysponując taką wiedzą. Absolutnie nie wyobrażałem sobie życia u boku Basi nawet za cenę uratowania życia Hani. To haniebne ale postawcie się na moim miejscu jeżeli potraficie. Pomyślałem wtedy o samobójstwie które pozbawiło by mnie oglądania cierpienia i śmierci mojej rodziny. Jednak było by to z mojej strony egoistyczne i plugawe. Przeżywałem dramat ale wierzyłem że znajdzie się sposób żeby jeszcze wszystko naprawić. Tym sposobem mógł okazać się MALKAH. Tajemnicza aplikacja na portalu społecznościowym. Przerażające że każdy użytkownik miał do niej dostęp. Pomyślałem o liczbie która informowała o ilości użytkowników - 3565. Horror! Postanowiłem wszystko postawić na jedną kartę. Zaryzykowałem po raz ostatni i znowu zalogowałem się na portal. Została mi ostatnia ikona do odkrycia - Porada. Do tej pory MALKAH nie okłamał mnie. Nie zdradził ani nie oszukał. Cokolwiek znajdowało się pod odnośnikiem - Porada. Musiało być prawdą i drogą. Zaufałem mu. Kliknąłem na - Porada. "Witaj Tomaszu..." Pomogłem im wszystkim... Musiałem. Taka moja rola. Strażnik spokojnego życia. Opiekun. Ojciec. Nikt już nie będzie cierpiał bo ja uratowałem ich od piekła jakie zgotował im los. Dziękuje ci MALKAH. To ty ocaliłeś nas od cierpienia i bólu. Po wsze czasy będę ci wdzięczny za odkrytą prawdę i poradę. Zastosowałem się do niej. Otworzyłem swe żyły tak jak mi poradziłeś. Zanim upłynie ze mnie krew chce pożegnać się z dziećmi i żoną. Wybaczyłem jej przed śmiercią. Patrzę na nich leżą w swoich łóżkach. Nie śpią. Nie oddychają. Pomogłem im siekierą. Tak jak kazałeś. Zosia i Hania. Poukładałem ich ręce i nóżki na miękkich poduszkach. Tułów i główki niżej. Tam gdzie ich posłałem nie będą im potrzebne. Otworzyłem im bramę raju. Na pewno tam trafią bo jesteś nieomylny MALKAH. A ciebie Basiu zawsze będę kochać. Nawet pomimo tego co mi zrobiłaś. Całuję jeszcze raz w lepkie usta i odchodzę stąd ściskając w dłoni twoje jeszcze ciepłe, ociekające czerwoną miłością serce... Historia została zaczerpnięta z innej stronki. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania